


You Are My Sunshine

by literary_petal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literary_petal/pseuds/literary_petal
Summary: Amidst the screams, cries and terror of battle, Nico di Angelo finds Will Solace on the floor.ORNico di Angelo gets one fatal blow and thinks he's going to die alone.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. Will

The noise of battle was playing endlessly behind me as I rushed down the staircase. Something bad was happening. Bodies of campers left on the floor and blood splattered on the walls. I ran faster than I ever ran before and there he was, William Solace.

The monster that was attacking him must've gone because there was no sign of one nearby. Screams filled the battle and the sounds of metal swords falling rang. But that didn't matter right now.

He was lying still, but his chest still moved, blood was pouring from his side leaving a small puddle on the floor.

"Will-" I slid next to him, his eyes flicked over to meet mine. I placed my hand over where the blood was running out from. His breath staggered for a second.

"Hey, Neeks." He coughed. Blood. He laughed at his hand that had blood on it now. "How's it goin'?" 

"You idiot." My eyes began to sting.

"Hey, hey," he reached for my face, I didn't care if i got blood on my face now it didn't matter. "Don't cry over me, Sunshine." 

"I'll bring you back- I'll- I'll- you won't die I can save you please Will- please-"

"Remember that song?" He started, his eyes never left mine. " _You are my sunshine... my only sunshine..._ " His voice was hoarse but I knew the song. "Remember it? I sang it to you at that park after I got you a happy meal." He tried to laugh, I smiled and wiped away tears as his hand rested on my face.

" _You make me happy,_ " I felt my voice crack, " _when skies are grey._ " I tried to smile- but tears fell on his blood soaked shirt.

" _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._ " His voice was breathy and slow and he kept coughing blood between the words.

His hand fell from my face. I picked it up, holding it tightly. Gently placing my hands on his face where his hand was on mine, I let out a small sob.

" _Please don't take my sunshine away._ "


	2. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the same thing as chapter one but Nico dies and it's from his perspective sorry not sorry.

It didn't hurt. Not really at least. It was cold- the colder than ice kind of cold. And this was it. It wouldn't be Tartarus. Or that jar. Or some freak accident at camp. It was a stupid fight with a stupid monster. He cut my side and I was slumped against the wall and fuck- I was going to die alone.

I mean die for real. Die and stay dead. It was really, really, really, the end. The doors were closed. I can't just come back and keep going. No use in trying anymore so why don't I just stop. Just give up. Nobody's here. I'll die and everyone will think I'm some hero, but I'm just weak.

The battle, however, wasn't going to end this quickly. They weren't weak. None of the other campers were weak. Not Percy, or Annabeth, or Will. I could hear it- swords slashing and ringing throughout the battle. Screams and cries and the occasional incoherent shouts of commands. 

I should just stop trying. No use in staying here anymore- no doors need closing and the underworld doesn't need raising and nobody's _here_ and nobody is going to _save me_. So just _give up_. Give up, Nico. You're so _weak_.

Closing my eyes, I felt darkness overcome me. Was this it? Is this how I go? Wounded in battle? One body among so many more. The Son of Hades, gone in one slash of a sword.

"Look alive, Sunshine." Said an oddly calm voice from a few feet away. I didn't even hear footsteps coming up. Will Solace. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"H-" My voice was cut off my coughing. So much coughing. I opened my eyes and saw blood splatter on my hand. There was so much blood. Will told me once, I had about a gallon and a half of blood or something in my body- it seems like so little until it's all spilling out of you and forming a small puddle around you and your boyfriend.

"It's alright," he knelt down next to me and pulled my limp body to his chest. He put one hand on my face and smiled. Tears filled those beautiful blue eyes. They never left mine. "Do you remember- remember that song?" He laughed dryly, his tears fell onto my face but I didn't mind. At least I wasn't going to die alone.

I nodded weakly. Yes of course I remember us sitting-

"Sitting in the park- after I got you that happy meal... I knew the song well. You laughed at me but you never looked so happy, Neeks." 

I tried to draw a breath to speak- to say something, my chest rattled like armor chain. "Love... you..." My voice sounded awful, I was sure there was sound because he smiled and brushed a hand though my messy blood covered hair.

"I love you too. Hey, one more time let's sing that song okay? _You are my sunshine,_ " his tone was calm but his voice was shaking. I wanted to scream. " _My only sunshine._ "

It was getting darker and his voice was getting farther away but I tried to hard. " _You make me happy, when skies are grey._ " I wasn't sure if the words were said- I tried. Nevertheless, he carried on the song, smiling in return.

" _You'll never know, dear, how much_ I love you _._ " The last three words were spoken, not sung. He kissed my forehead and I opened my mouth but darkness fell over me.

The last words rang in my head like a whisper- maybe it was just a memory of the last time he sang it to me but-

" _Please don't take, my sunshine away._ "


End file.
